Bart Jan Spruyt
Bastian Jan (Bart Jan) Spruyt (Ridderkerk, 29 januari 1964) is een Nederlandse historicus, journalist, columnist en rechts-conservatief denker. Hij oriënteert zich vooral op het conservatisme en wil dit in de Nederlandse samenleving verspreiden. Spruyt studeerde geschiedenis aan de Universiteit Utrecht en promoveerde in 1996 aan de Universiteit Leiden op een kerkhistorisch onderwerp, een proefschrift over Cornelis Hoen, een jurist en protestant uit de 16e eeuw die een werk schreef over het Heilig Avondmaal. Spruyt is belijdend christen, lid van de Gereformeerde Gemeenten in Nederland. Werk Hij is medeoprichter en was van 2002 tot 2005 directeur van de Edmund Burke Stichting. Van 1994 tot 2002 werkte hij als politiek journalist bij het Reformatorisch Dagblad. Spruyt schreef onder meer Lof van het conservatisme (2003) en in 2005 schreef hij het boekenweekessay De toekomst van de stad. In juli 2008 werd Bart Jan Spruyt aangesteld als columnist politiek bij het weekblad Elsevier. In Lof van het conservatisme staan essays over conservatieve denkers en politici waar Spruyt zich mee verbonden voelt, zoals J.L. Heldring, Ernst Heinrich Kossmann, Edmund Burke, Alexis de Tocqueville, Winston Churchill, Dietrich Bonhoeffer en C.S. Lewis. Spruyt liet zich in 2005 op eigen kosten bewaken omdat hij werd bedreigd vanwege zijn uitspraken over de islam. Hij weigert echter te stoppen met het bekritiseren van deze religie als zijnde een bedreiging van de klassieke democratische orde in Nederland. In augustus 2005 legde hij zijn functie als directeur van de Burke Stichting neer om zich te concentreren op zijn denkontwikkeling en op de nieuwe conservatieve uitdagingen van deze tijd. Ook zal hebben meegespeeld dat de stichting niet langer geld wilde accepteren van het Amerikaanse farmaceutische bedrijf Pfizer dat, geen zin meer had in de financiering van de Burke Stichting. Daarmee viel meer dan de helft van het jaarlijkse budget weg, zoals De Groene Amsterdammer met hulp van oud-bestuursleden onthulde in oktober van 2005. In september 2009 werd Spruyt aangesteld als leraar maatschappijleer op het Wartburg College, locatie Guido de Brès te Rotterdam. Groep Wilders/PVV In 2004 gaf Spruyt steun aan Geert Wilders die een conservatieve politieke partij begon. Spruyt gaf aan, naar analogie van de Republikeinse Partij in Amerika, een soortgelijke beweging op te willen bouwen in Nederland. Van januari 2006 tot augustus 2006 was Spruyt ook aangesloten bij de Groep Wilders, waar hij in dienst was van de stichting Geert Wilders. Hij werkte mee aan het verkiezingsprogramma en aan de inhoudelijke training van de kandidaten voor de kieslijst van Wilders' Partij voor de Vrijheid, de naam waaronder de Groep Wilders de verkiezingen voor de Tweede Kamer inging. Op 17 augustus 2006 verliet hij de partij, volgens een vraaggesprek op die datum in het Reformatorisch Dagblad omdat er te veel verdeeldheid aan de rechterflank van de politiek zou zijn. Over zijn vertrek zei Spruyt: "Ik ben zwaar teleurgesteld in wat er is bereikt. Ik had goede gronden te verwachten dat er, na de afscheiding van Wilders van de VVD, een brede conservatieve beweging zou ontstaan waaraan tal van fatsoenlijke, capabele mensen, zoals Marco Pastors en Joost Eerdmans, zouden meedoen. Maar dat is niet gebeurd." Later noemde hij de PVV op zijn weblog 'de belichaming van een paniekerig soort van conservatisme' met een 'natuurlijke neiging' tot fascisme.Weimar in aanbouw (deel 1). bartjanspruyt.blogspot.com, 1 jan 2007. Ook in zijn latere columns voor Elsevier heeft Spruyt Wilders en diens partijprogramma fel bekritiseerd.Elsevier, 28 maart 2009 In april 2007 verklaarde Spruyt in een artikel in NRC Handelsblad over het beleid dat Wilders naast zichzelf geen leden toelaat tot de partij: "Hij wil geen concurrenten, maar omringt zich met mensen die loyaal zijn aan zijn partij Ik Geert Wilders."Alleen Wilders lid PVV, NRC Handelsblad, 21 april 2007 Freelance journalist Spruyt werkt sinds anno 2008 als freelance journalist, o.a. voor HP/De Tijd, Binnenlands Bestuur en voor Opinio tot aan de opheffing van dat blad in mei 2008. Hij is actief op het conservatieve terrein door het organiseren van activiteiten voor studenten in het kader van de Burke Stichting. Boeken *''De oorlog achter de oorlog: christenen onder Hitler in Duitsland en Nederland'', samen met Marie van Beijnum, 1995, uitgeverij De Groot te Goudriaan, ISBN 9061404304 *''Ketter aan het Binnenhof: Cornelis Hoen en zijn tractaat tegen de transubstantiatieleer'', 1997, uitgeverij Groen te Heerenveen, ISBN 9050307930 *''Het wezen van het conservatisme: een bloemlezing uit Reflections on the Revolution in France'', door Edmund Burke, vertaald door Maarten van der Marel, ingeleid door Spruyt, 2002, uitgeverij Agora te Kampen, ISBN 9039108641 *''Lof van het conservatisme'', 2003, uitgeverij Balans te Amsterdam, ISBN 9050185878 *''De toekomst van de stad'', boekenweekessay, 2005, uitgeverij Boekencentrum te Zoetermeer, ISBN 9023917944 *''Samen zwak: pleidooien tegen de Europese Grondwet'', met Bas Belder en anderen, 2005, uitgeverij Polpam te Amsterdam, ISBN 9085914515 *''Cornelius Henrici Hoen (Honius) and his Epistle on the Eucharist (1525). Medieval Heresy, Erasmian Humanism, and Reform in the Early Sixteenth-Century Low Countries, 2006, uitgeverij Brill te Leiden, ISBN 9789004154643. *''Wie eenmaal heeft liefgehad. Over ds. J. T. Doornenbal, geloof, cultuur en politiek'', 2009, uitgeverij Boekencentrum te Zoetermeer, ISBN 9789023924111. Externe links *Bart Jan Spruyt op de website van de Edmund Burke Stichting *Bart J. Spruyt Blog Categorie:Nederlands columnist Categorie:Nederlands journalist Categorie:Nederlands kerkhistoricus Categorie:Nederlands publicist Categorie:Conservatisme en:Bart Jan Spruyt fy:Bart Jan Spruyt sv:Bart Jan Spruyt